Gateway Bibliography
Here's a place where we are going to add, expand, or change items to the bibliography and recommended readings for BHCTI 5000, the Gateway Course at B.H. Carroll Theological Institute that I help teach. And you Gatewayers can help! Toss in a title. A word to the wise- we don't pretend this is a bibliography rendered in Turabian Style- it can't be formatted as such in this wiki consistently. For Turabian guidance, start on my DD's notes on Turabian page. Required for Gateway (beginning Alpha Term 2017): Buechner, Frederick. Now and Then: A Memoir of Vocation. New York: HarperOne, 1991. (ISBN 978-0060611828) Required for Gateway (Summer Term 2017 only): Stevenson-Moessner, Jeanne. A Primer in Pastoral Care. Minneapolis: Fortress Press, 2005 (Carroll Students may access at https://www.questiaschool.com/read/120393244 or see our Questia page for more info) Required for Carroll Coursework: Turabian, Kate L. A Manual for Writers of Term Papers, Theses, and Dissertations. 7th Ed. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press, 2007. (ISBN 978-0-226-82336-2) still the required edition Turabian, Kate L. A Manual for Writers of Term Papers,Theses, and Dissertations. 8th Ed. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press, 2013. (ISBN 978-0226823379) publisher's current edition Strunk, Jr., William, and E. B. White. Elements of Style. 4th Ed. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon, 1999. (ISBN 978-0205309023) Recommended: Duvall, J. Scott. Experiencing God’s Story of Life and Hope: A Workbook for Spiritual Formation. Grand Rapids, MI: Kregel, 2008. (ISBN 978-0-8254-2538-7) Hummel, Charles E. Freedom from Tyranny of the Urgent. Downers Grove, IL: InterVarsity Press, 1997. (ISBN 978-0830812875) Palmer, Parker J. Let Your Life Speak: Listening for the Voice of Vocation''. New York: Jossey'' Bass, 1999. (ISBN 978-0787947354) Sire, James W. Habits of the Mind: Intellectual Life as a Christian Calling. Grand Rapids, MI: IVP Books, 2000. (ISBN 978-0830822737) And still more recommendations! Toss something in here! Barks, Carl. Walt Disney's Donald Duck Adventures. Prescott, Ariz.: Gladstone, 199-?. 7 features the reprint of Barks' story 'Ghost from the Grotto,' with the quotable faux Elizabethan line, 'Verily, thou sayest a mouthful!'. Chesterton, G.K. The Man Who was Thursday: A Nightmare. New York: Dodd, Mead, and Co,. 1908. Endo, Shusaku. Stained Glass Elegies: Stories by Shusaku Endo. ''Translated by Van C. Gessel. New York: New Directions Books, 1984. Hadley, Gregory. ''Field of Spears: the Last Mission of the Jordan Crew. UK: Paulownia Press, 2007. Kreeft, Peter. A Summa of the "Summa" : The Essential Philosophical Passages of St. Thomas Aquinas' "Summa Theologica" Edited and Explained for Beginners. San Franciso: Ignatius Press, 1990 Kreeft, Peter. A Turn of the Clock : a Book of Modern Proverbs. San Franciso: Ignatius Press, 1987. Lewis, C.S. God in the Dock: Essays on Theology and Ethics. Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1970. Palmer, Donald. Looking at Philosophy : The Unbearable Heaviness of Philosophy made Lighter Mountain View, CA: Mayfield Pub. Co., 1994. a cartoon illustration by the author on every page- DD. Percy, Walker. Lost in the Cosmos : the Last Self-help Book. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1983. Stebbins, Leslie F. Student Guide to Research in the Digital Age': How to Locate and Evaluate Information Sources. ''Westport, CT: Libraries Unlimited, 2006. in Questia Taylor, James. ''A new porcine history of philosophy and religion. Nashville: Abingdon Press, 1992. a few from the original edition, but the new ones more than make up for the absence...DD. Tolkien, J.R.R. The Silmarillion. Edited by Christopher Tolkien. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1977. Searcy, Nelson, and Kerrick Thomas. Launch. Ventur: Regal Books, 2006. Our original course bibliography: Bibliography: Resources for the Spiritual Journey Foster, Richard. Celebration of Discipline: The Path to Spiritual Growth. 3rd Ed. San Francisco: HarperSanFrancisco, 1998. Hinson, E. Glenn. Spiritual Preparation for Christian Leadership. Nashville, TN: Upper Room Books, 1999. Whitney, Donald S. Spiritual Disciplines for the Christian Life. Colorado Springs, CO: NavPress Publishing Group, 1991. Willard, Dallas. The Spirit of the Disciplines - Reissue: Understanding How God Changes Lives. New York: HarperCollins Publishers, Inc., 1988. ________. Renovation of the Heart: Putting on the Character of Christ. Colorado Springs, CO: NavPress, 2002. Resources for Learning Adler, Mortimer J. and Charles Van Doren. How to Read a Book. Rev. Ed. New York, NY: Touchstone, 1972. (available in Questia) Fry, Ron. How to Study. 6th Ed. Clifton Park, NY: Thomson Delmar Learning, 2005. Gilbert, Sara Dulaney, How to be a Successful Online Student, New York, NY: McGraw-Hill, 2001. Kick, Russell C. Earn Your Degree Online and Get Good Grades. New York, NY: iUniverse, Inc., 2005. Luckie, William and Wood Smethurst. Study Power: Study Skills to Improve Your Learning and Your Grades. Cambridge, MA: Brookline Books, 1997. Resources for Research and Writing Booth, Wayne C, Joseph M. Williams, and Gregory G. Colomb. The Craft of Research. 3rd Ed. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press, 2008. $11.56 online at amazon.com Brobaugh, William. Write Tight: How to Keep Your Prose Sharp, Focused and Concise. Wilmington, DE: Intercollegiate Studies Institute, 2002. Chastain, Emma. How to Write a Research Paper: The Ultimate Guide to Putting It All Together, In Your Head and on the Page. New York: Spark Publishing, 2008. (ISBN ISBN-13: 9781411423411) $7.15 online at barnesandnoble.com Fry, Ron. Improve Your Writing. 5th ed. Clifton Park, NY: Thomson Delmar Learning, 2005. $7.00 online at amazon.com Krauss, Cyril J., Jr., Robert M. Barber, and James Porter Moreland. An Introduction To Theological Research. 2nd Rev. Ed. Lanham, MD: University Press of America, 2000. Silva, Paul J. How to Write a Lot: A Practical Guide to Productive Academic Writing. Washington D. C.: American Psychological Association, 2007. ($10.17 online at amazon.com ) Williams, Joseph M. Style: Toward Clarity and Grace. Reprint. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press, 1995. Williams, Joseph M. and Gregory G. Colomb. The Craft of Argument. 3rd. ed. Longman Publishing, 2006. $61.06 online at amazon.com Williams, Joseph M. and Gregory G. Colomb. The Craft of Argument: Concise. Longman Publishing, 2002. $53.80 online at amazon.com